The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to improving a computer system by improving the security of a system snapshot, which may contain system diagnostic information in case of a system error, by dynamically limiting the diagnostic information being collected.
In a computer system, when an operating system encounters a failure, such as a failure that causes the system to restart, it is desirable to collect diagnostic information on the state of the system and the steps that caused the failure to occur. Accordingly, in the case of a failure, the system captures a dump, which is a snapshot of the virtual and/or real storage of the system. The captured snapshot contains information to diagnose the problem that caused the failure, which may include sensitive information, such as health information, financial information, or other types of sensitive information or a combination thereof.